


Like that

by cookiedoug



Series: Drabbles & headcanons collection [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Slow sex kink, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/pseuds/cookiedoug
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Drabbles & headcanons collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Like that

And Billy likes it just like this, wet, and slow, and open-mouthed, likes it _"Like that, babe,_ _exactly like that. Fuck"_ when Steve sticks out his tongue and licks his cock in that light, lazy way, and Billy's skin hurts with _needneedneed,_ when Steve starts sucking at the tip, full lips kissing as if they were kissing Billy's mouth, tongue caressing that tender spot that's _aching_ to be touch, _"God, yes"_ he moans when Steve licks it again, and again and again, sucks so sweet, so thoroughly, like he's tasting Billy, chuckles when Billy grunts _"Fuck"_ when he pleads _"Please, baby, please"_ and his breath makes the skin feel hot and feverish with want but Steve just hums like _that's what you want, uh?_ because he _knows_ how much Billy loves this, how much he loves the deliberate way Steve lets his saliva drip down Billys cock, takes it in his hand, runs his fingers along his length, squeezes, puts him in his mouth again, hot, and slippery and so _fucking filthy_ , how much Billy loves it when Steve closes his lips and kisses the head, moves so Billy's cock wets the corners of his mouth, the tender skin of his cheek and Billy sighs _"C'mon, pretty boy. C'mon"_ but Steve just smiles, looks him in the eye, says _"As if you want me to go faster"_ and fuck if Billy doesn't like it like this. _Exactly like this._


End file.
